L'étrange Noël de Mr Finch
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Quatrième et dernier OS du défi de Noël, basé sur le Rinch, avec des mots imposés


**Bonsoir ! Dernier texte du défi de Noël ce soir !**

 **Ce défi consistait à écrire sur le Rinch avec des mots obligatoires. Il n'y avait aucune limite sur le nombre de mots ! Chaque texte devra être noté sur 10, puis vous devrez me dire quelle auteure à écrit l'OS à l'issue de la lecture ,en message privé, afin que je puisse désigner la gagnante ! N'oubliez pas ! J'attends vos notes les filles !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'étrange Noël de Mr Finch**

 _La bibliothèque_

 _ _ _ _24 décembre____

 _ _ _ _ _14h_____

Assise devant l'ordinateur de Finch, les pieds négligemment posés sur le bureau à côté du précieux clavier du reclus, Root jouait à Candy Crush saga sur son téléphone portable tout en dégustant les chocolats d'un calendrier de l'avent oublié par ses partenaires, sans trop se préoccuper des numéros inscrits sur les petites fenêtres cartonnées. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que la jeune femme, anarchiste dans l'âme, ne se préoccupait plus des règles établies et des convenances, y compris les plus futiles, comme celles qui consistaient à manger un chocolat à une date précise…

La période des fêtes de fin d'année était étonnamment calme, comme si les gangsters respectaient une sorte de trêve de Noël. L'équipe n'était d'ailleurs pas mécontente de ce moment de répit inespéré qui leur permettait de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives et de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Ainsi, John et Finch étaient retournés chez eux, passant le réveillon seuls, chacun dans leur coin. Il était évident pour la jeune femme que ses deux partenaires masculins étaient fous l'un de l'autre. La Machine l'avait, elle aussi, remarqué. Au final, il n'y avait que les principaux intéressés qui s'évertuaient à l'ignorer ou refuser de voir l'évidence. Root soupira devant tant de gâchis. Mais si elle avait de la peine pour eux, elle ne souhaitait pas spécialement s'en mêler, de peur de commettre un impair et de ruiner cette belle amitié si chèrement acquise au gré des missions. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et souhaitait plus que tout les garder.

Shaw, quant à elle, s'était éclipsée pour « faire quelques emplettes », comme elle lui avait marmonné en soupirant juste avant de quitter la bibliothèque. L'informaticienne avait été surprise que la brunette se plie à ce rituel et une pointe de jalousie l'avait titillée. Heureusement pour elle, la Machine l'avait rapidement rassurée en lui indiquant la destinataire de tant d'attentions. Il s'agissait de Genrika Zhirova, la jeune fille d'origine russe que la tueuse avait sauvée des griffes de la DRH. Shaw était toujours en contact avec la fillette pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments presque fraternels.

Rassurée, Root avait continué à jouer tranquillement en espérant que sa compagne revienne rapidement afin de pouvoir passer le réveillon ensemble. Même si elle essayait de paraître détachée, la jeune femme était stressée. Poussée par une irrésistible envie de faire comprendre à sa compagne la profondeur de ses sentiments, elle avait organisé un petit dîner en tête à tête durant lequel, elle offrirait son cadeau. Par ce biais, elle espérait toucher la tueuse et la pousser à se dévoiler à son tour. C'était donc avec un étrange mélange de crainte et d'espoir qu'elle attendait cette soirée.

Elle avait prévu un repas aux chandelles dans la petite pièce qui lui avait servi de cellule lorsque Finch se méfiait encore d'elle. Contre toute attente, elle s'y sentait bien, puisque c'était là que tout avait commencé. C'était dans cette petite pièce, entourée d'ouvrages rares et précieux, qu'elle avait su gagner la confiance de ses anciens ennemis et intégrer ce groupe, qui représentait à ses yeux plus qu'une simple équipe. Ils étaient devenus sa famille.

Alors que les minutes s'égrainaient avec lenteur et monotonie, la hackeuse essayait de s'occuper l'esprit en alignant les bonbons de couleurs. Interpelée par la nervosité de son Interface Analogique, la Machine essayait tant bien que mal de l'aider à passer son niveau.

- _Laisse-moi y arriver toute seule. Tu sais bien que dans certains cas, les humains préfèrent être seuls._

La hackeuse aligna 5 fruits et obtint une boule en chocolat. Très fière d'elle, elle se redressa sur son siège pour claironner :

- _Tu vois, nous n'avons parfois pas besoin du coup de pouce d'une IA, aussi attentionnée soit-elle._

Après quelques minutes de bataille acharnée, Root atteignit son objectif et passa son niveau. Pendant ce temps, la Machine poursuivait son bavardage, donnant lieu à un étrange et improbable monologue.

- _C'est sûr qu'ils auraient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce_ , soupira Root sans lever les yeux de son jeu.

- _Tu plaisantes ! Tu n'as pas fait ça_ ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en levant la tête.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise au fur et à mesure que l'IA lui expliquait son mystérieux projet. Une fois les explications terminées, un sourire rêveur se dessina sur les lèvres barbouillées de chocolat de la jeune femme.

- _Tu as décidé de jouer au Père Noël_ ? Demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie.

- _Prends garde à ce que cela ne se retourne pas contre toi. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne te font pas aussi confiance que moi…_

La Machine développa encore quelques arguments qui ne parurent convaincre qu'à moitié la jeune femme. Elle afficha une moue sceptique en demandant :

- _Quel est le pourcentage?...69%...Mouais, tu oublies que sous leurs grands airs, ils sont aussi timides et réservés que des adolescents à leur premier rendez-v…_

Mais L'IA la coupa. Samantha écouta avec attention les nouveaux arguments, la tête penchée sur le côté comme pour en analyser les tenants et les aboutissants. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence concentré, la jeune femme sourit de plus belle, amusée par l'attitude de cette machine qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus humaine.

Ainsi donc, le Superordinateur avait envie de jouer…Et bien soit, voyons donc qui, de la Machine ou d'elle, aurait la vision la plus juste de la nature humaine… Root se leva et déclara d'une voix claire et distincte :

- _Ok Je prends le pari : si tu gagnes, je porterai des cornes de rennes !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _810 Baxter Street, Little Italy_

 _Même jour_

 _19h45_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Finch n'avait pas pris sa Lincoln noire, ni un taxi, ni même une limousine avec chauffeur. Il avait décidé de rallier les deux petits kilomètres qui séparaient son appartement de la cinquième avenue au loft de Reese à pied, s'octroyant ainsi de précieuses minutes de solitude et de calme dans les rues illuminées de la ville.

New York s'était parée de somptueuses décorations de Noël toutes plus spectaculaires les unes après les autres, plongeant la métropole dans une ambiance magique et quasiment irréelle. Des fenêtres des immeubles, aux flèches des gratte-ciels en passant par les arbres des différents parcs de l'agglomération et les vitrines des magasins, la ville était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, scintillante, étincelante comme une étoile dans le ciel noir et froid de décembre.

Le seul petit bémol à ce tableau idyllique était la météo. En effet, depuis trois jours, un froid polaire frappait le Nord du pays et la neige ne cessait de tomber, recouvrant la ville d'un épais manteau blanc qui rendait la circulation problématique et toutes sorties plutôt risquées. Mais Finch n'en avait cure. Il était habitué au climat capricieux de New York, et préférait de loin le froid mordant de l'hiver à la chaleur étouffante de l'été. De plus, depuis qu'il avait reçu le message de John sur son portable en début d'après-midi, son esprit s'était emballé et son cœur, enflammé.

Les idées les plus folles avaient explosé dans son esprit alors qu'il se préparait. En temps normal, le choix de son costume et sa toilette ne prenait qu'une bonne heure. Mais en cette fin d'après-midi, la durée de sa préparation s'était démesurément allongée…Tout ça pour finalement opter pour un très classique costume noir agrémenté d'une cravate et d'un mouchoir de poche pourpres, en accord avec son écharpe. Il doutait que John s'en aperçoive mais il aimait coordonner sa tenue dans les moindres détails. Cela lui donnait l'illusion de tout contrôler. Car ce soir, il avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser du tout. Tout d'abord cette invitation surprise de John de passer le réveillon avec lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas invité plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque ? Les filles allaient-elles être là aussi ? Est-ce que son cadeau allait lui plaire ? Il n'était sûr de rien et avait besoin rafraîchir son cerveau surchauffé.

Emmitouflé dans son lourd manteau de velours noir et la tête couverte d'un chapeau de feutre, l'homme remontait avec difficulté la rue en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le trottoir recouvert de neige et de verglas. Il remonta son col et enfouit son nez dans son écharpe pour se protéger des violentes bourrasques du vent glacial provenant du Canada. Il marchait avec précaution, évitant à plusieurs reprises des retardataires qui, les bras chargés de cadeaux, se pressaient pour passer leur soirée de réveillon en famille.

Soudain, un chant entonné par des voix d'enfants s'éleva dans le ciel. Finch tourna la tête. Devant le palier d'une maison, il vit une chorale de noël chanter devant un couple étroitement enlacé, serrant contre eux leurs deux enfants. Vêtus de costumes de lutins, une bougie à la main, les petits missionnaires entamaient avec ardeur _Douce Nuit_ sous l'œil affectueusement sévère de leur pasteur. Ces voix enfantines scandant ce célèbre chant autrichien donnait un caractère féérique à l'atmosphère déjà particulière de cette nuit de Noël.

Mais Harold n'avait pas le temps de contempler les petits chanteurs, aussi touchants soient-ils. Il repoussa son gant pour consulter sa montre : 19h55. Il pressa le pas. Il avait horreur d'être en retard. Il ne voulait pas ajouter l'impolitesse à son angoisse.

Au bout de deux minutes d'une marche un peu trop rapide à son goût et à celui de sa jambe blessée, l'homme arriva enfin devant l'immeuble aux briques apparentes rouges devant le Columbus Park. Il gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte en s'aidant de la rampe puis appuya sur l'interphone. Se blottissant contre le mur pour se protéger des bourrasques glaciales de plus en plus violentes, Finch attendit, le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

- _Oui ?_ répondit la voix de Reese déformée par l'interphone.

- _C'est moi…Harold_ , précisa l'informaticien d'une voix tremblante.

La porte d'entrée se déverrouilla et l'homme entra dans le vestibule. D'un pas traînant, le froid accentuant la raideur de sa jambe, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il pénétra dans la petite cabine puis appuya sur la touche 4 du panneau numérique, l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Reese. Il attendit patiemment que les portes ne se referment avant de se détendre légèrement.

Bercé par la petite musique d'ambiance désuète propre à ce genre d'endroit, il profita de ce moment pour vérifier son reflet sur les miroirs disposés sur les quatre côtés de la cabine. Du revers de la main, il repoussa les flocons de neige qui s'étaient accumulés sur son manteau et enleva son chapeau. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour discipliner ses mèches brunes et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Autant de gestes qui témoignaient de sa nervosité grandissante à mesure que la cabine montait.

Il glissa la main dans la poche de son manteau, serrant dans sa paume une petite boîte joliment emballée. Il n'était maintenant plus très sûr de son cadeau. Il l'avait choisi sur un coup de tête, après une discussion animée sur le fait que John ait visiblement beaucoup de mal à boutonner sa chemise entièrement, malgré la température actuelle régulièrement négative. Mais ce présent, qui, au moment de son achat, lui était apparu comme une énième taquinerie, lui semblait maintenant complètement inapproprié. Il s'était imaginé le donner dans le confort sécurisant de la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Shaw, Root et Bear, et non en tête à tête avec lui. Il se sentait maintenant aussi idiot qu'un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous ?

Finch secoua la tête. Bien sûr que non. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un rendez-vous. Reese avait sans doute eu pitié de lui lorsqu'il avait avoué, au détour d'une conversation, passer le réveillon seul. La pitié…Voilà ce qu'il inspirait aux autres…Et Noël n'était-il pas le meilleur moment pour ouvrir la porte aux gens comme lui ? Après tout, la tradition ne voulait-elle pas qu'on laisse une assiette vide en bout de table pour les nécessiteux ? Et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? Un indigent ? Certes, il n'était pas dans le besoin, financièrement parlant du moins, mais il était dans le besoin affectif.

Il avait besoin de douceur, d'affection, d'amour… Il voulait désespérément attirer l'attention de John, sentir son regard glisser sur lui, ses mains l'effleurer, être au centre de ses attentions. Il en crevait littéralement d'envie au point d'accourir au premier texto, trop heureux de recevoir cette invitation providentielle. Car il s'était imaginé John passer le réveillon en charmante compagnie, Zoé, Maxine ou peut être une autre de ces créatures splendides qui gravitaient autour de lui comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel… Mais non. Finalement, il lui avait envoyé cette invitation à lui…Mais il ne devait pas s'emballer…Il ne s'agissait là que d'un geste de remerciement, l'expression de sa gratitude pour lui avoir donné ce métier…

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le reclus, submergé par le doute, était presque sur le point de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. Il hésita un instant mais rapidement sa politesse prit le pas sur sa peur. Inspirant profondément, il remonta le long couloir en retirant ses gants qu'il rangea dans l'une des poches de son manteau et s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement. Il déglutit péniblement, frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre autant pour les réchauffer que pour en ôter la moiteur, puis leva le bras pour cogner. Mais au moment de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisait violement sursauter.

- _Ah !_ S'exclama John en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant, _je pensais que vous vous étiez perdu._

La main toujours levée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Finch mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. John ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- _Entrez, vous devez être glacé. Je vous débarrasse ?_

L'informaticien avala péniblement sa salive en détaillant le jeune homme en face de lui. S'il s'était mis sur son 31 pour l'occasion, Reese, lui, était plus débraillé qu'à l'accoutumée mais non moins séduisant. Toujours vêtu de son pantalon de costume noir et de sa chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons, invariablement ouverts, laissaient entrevoir sa gorge et son torse, l'agent tenait un torchon dans sa main et avait remonté ses manches. L'informaticien en conclut qu'il était en train de cuisiner. Ses cheveux, exempts de tout gel, étaient un joyeux désordre mais le sourire qu'il lui offrait était amical, franc et chaleureux. Un sourire qu'il avait rarement vu sur le visage toujours indéchiffrable de l'ex-agent de la CIA. Le reclus en fut touché plus que de raison.

Il lui rendit son sourire et pénétra dans le loft. D'un mouvement d'épaules, il ôta son manteau puis son écharpe. Tandis que John rangeait soigneusement les vêtements dans le placard du couloir, Harold s'avança jusqu'à la pièce principale et balaya du regard l'endroit qui n'avait quasiment pas changé depuis qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Dire que la décoration était dépouillée serait un euphémisme. John n'avait quasiment rien ajouté. Aucun effet personnel. Aucun élément superflu. Finalement, cet appartement était à l'image de son propriétaire : simple, direct, efficace.

Le lit king size au montant de bois était toujours sur le côté, contre le mur en briques apparentes. A l'opposé se trouvait le coin salon, avec un canapé en cuir blanc calé contre les gigantesques fenêtres toujours dépourvues de rideaux. Devant le sofa était disposée une table basse en bois massif. A milieu de la pièce, deux couverts attendaient sur la table joliment dressée. De la cuisine ouverte s'échappait une délicieuse odeur qui aurait pu mettre l'eau à la bouche de n'importe quel mannequin surveillant sa ligne avec une rigueur toute militaire. Mais le reclus n'était pas au régime. Bien au contraire, en matière de gastronomie, l'homme était plutôt un jouisseur. Rassuré, il se dit que finalement, il allait savourer cette soirée à sa juste valeur: un repas entre deux amis qui s'appréciaient…à défaut d'autre chose...

- _C'est pour moi ?_

Cette voix, juste dans son dos, à quelques centimètres de lui de son oreille, le fit violemment sursauter.

- _Quand allez-vous arrêter de vous approcher des gens sans un bruit ?_ répondit avec aigreur Finch en lançant à son compagnon un regard où l'embarras se disputait au ressentiment.

- _Pas les gens, Finch… Juste vous…,_ corrigea John en lui adressant un de ses sourires charmeurs qui avaient le don de le faire fondre.

Finch se raidit. Il se sentait si vulnérable lorsque son agent se jouait ainsi de lui. Sa bonne humeur retomba instantanément car passer toute une soirée sur la défensive ne l'enchantait guère. Comme si Reese pouvait lire le malaise dans ses yeux, il se recula et se passa la main dans ses cheveux avant d'expliquer :

- _Désolé, on ne se refait pas._

Toute la colère du reclus retomba comme par magie en voyant la mine contrite de son agent et son sourire timide. Il prit alors conscience que si Reese se déplaçait en silence, ce n'était ni pour le mettre mal à l'aise ni pour l'effrayer. C'était juste le résultat d'années d'armée et de CIA où se déplacer en silence était non seulement le moyen de mener à bien les missions mais également d'avoir la vie sauve. Esquissant un sourire en guise de pardon, il se détendit avant de rétorquer en tendant la bouteille qu'il avait apportée pour l'occasion:

- _Ce n'est rien. Oui effectivement, c'est pour vous._

L'agent saisit la bouteille de vin rouge avec précaution et observa l'étiquette en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Un pétrus de 1989…Merci, Finch, je ne sais pas si je mérite…_ murmura le jeune homme qui avait une vague idée du prix scandaleusement élevé de ce grand cru d'exception.

- _Vous le méritez plus que n'importe qui_ , affirma avec conviction l'informaticien en essayant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en voyant le jeune homme se dénigrer une nouvelle fois.

Gêné par ce compliment sincère et spontané, John ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il garda le silence et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Harold le suivit et s'accouda au plan de travail pour l'observer effectuer un étrange manège. Il le regarda avec perplexité ouvrir successivement trois placards avant de les refermer sans rien prendre. Finalement, au bout de la quatrième tentative, le reclus l'entendit soupirer avant de sortir deux verres à eau qu'il posa en face de lui.

Finch fronça les sourcils. Un combat intérieur fit alors rage en lui, entre sa parfaite connaissance des us et coutumes des arts de la table qui lui criait de corriger cette erreur manifeste, et sa politesse qui lui soufflait de ne rien dire…Tiraillé entre les deux côtés opposés de sa personnalité complexe, l'homme ne put finalement s'empêcher de remarquer :

- _Mr Reese, ce sont des verres à eau et non des verres à vin que vous avez sorti._

John, qui farfouillait maintenant dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un tire-bouchon, lui lança un regard penaud avant de répondre :

- _Je le sais bien mais je ne sais pas où se trouvent les verres à vin..._

La bouche de Finch s'ouvrit de surprise. Il réalisa soudain que le jeune homme ne savait tout simplement pas où étaient rangés les verres parce qu'il passait trop peu de temps dans son appartement pour savoir où ils se trouvaient ! Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore aménagé à son goût…

Le cœur de Finch se serra à nouveau en réalisant que son partenaire sacrifiait tout bonnement sa vie pour sa cause. Reese trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin.

- _Ils feront bien l'affaire après tout_ , murmura l'informaticien la gorge serrée, cherchant, avec finesse et doigté, à détendre l'atmosphère et déculpabiliser son associé.

Un sourire reconnaissant apparut sur les lèvres de John alors qu'il tirait d'un coup sec sur le bouchon en liège. Une fois ouverte, il versa avec précaution le liquide rubis dans les vulgaires verres à eau puis reposa la bouteille. Il en saisit un qu'il tendit à son invité avant de prendre le sien.

 _-Tenez._

 _-Merci._

 _-A_ _Noël_ _?_ Proposa Reese en levant son verre.

 _-A Noël_ , approuva le reclus en l'imitant.

Le son cristallin du verre conclut ce toast. Les deux hommes humèrent les arômes délicats de ce grand cru du vignoble bordelais puis le dégustèrent dans un silence révérencieux. Finch ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir en sentant le liquide onctueux et sucré envahir sa bouche, éveillant ses papilles raffinées avant de descendre dans sa gorge en y laissant une sensation de chaleur et de moelleux réconfortante. Reese, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, ne put retenir un sourire en observant son patron perdre, durant quelques secondes, sa retenue légendaire pour se laisser happer par le plaisir simple et sensuel d'une dégustation d'un bon verre de vin.

Totalement inconscient d'être le sujet d'un examen presque anthropologique de la part de son partenaire, Harold reposa son verre et laissa son regard dériver dans la cuisine.

- _Qu'avez-vous prévu ?_ Demanda-t-il en essayant d'identifier l'odeur de la viande qui cuisait lentement dans le four.

Reese prit une deuxième gorgée de vin, la dégusta avant de l'avaler. Finch, qui avait reporté son attention sur son partenaire, était fasciné par les petites gouttelettes rouges égarées sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Rapidement ses pensées dérivèrent vers un sujet beaucoup plus intéressant que le menu. L'informaticien se demandait quelle serait la réaction de son compagnon s'il cédait à l'envie incoercible de recueillir le vin du bout des doigts ? Quel goût auraient ses lèvres s'il décidait de l'embrasser ? Le repousserait-il ? Répondrait-il à son baiser avec passion ? Les yeux dans le vague, le reclus jouait dans sa tête les différents scénarii issus de son imagination débridée, sentant le feu du désir grandir au creux de ses reins.

Inconscient de la tournure érotique des pensées de son partenaire, John répondit avec fierté :

- _Une_ _dinde_ _farcie à la truffe et un gratin de courgettes au munster. Je sais que vous raffolez de fromage_ , ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La réponse, d'une candeur touchante, dégrisa instantanément l'informaticien. Abasourdi par ce menu digne d'un grand restaurant, Finch s'étonna :

 _-Comment avez-vous pu préparer un tel festin en si peu de temps ?_

 _-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets_ , éluda l'agent d'un ton faussement sévère, laissant son compagnon à ses interrogations.

L'informaticien rougit de sa trop grande curiosité et prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin pour se donner contenance.

 _-Vous savez, Finch, j'ai été très étonné de recevoir un texto de votre part cet après-midi, mais vous avez eu une excellente idée_ , déclara soudainement Reese en reposant son verre.

Le reclus faillit s'étrangler avec son Pétrus, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-perplexe du jeune homme. Il reposa brutalement son verre et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

 _-Je vous ai envoyé un message ?_

 _-Oui_ , répondit l'agent, en fronçant les sourcils, déstabilisé par cette question pour le moins incongrue.

 _-Aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Tout-à-fait_ , déclara-t-il avec méfiance.

John était de plus en plus perdu. Ce qui lui semblait être l'évidence-même, ne l'était visiblement pas du tout pour son patron.

 _-Un problème, Finch ?_ Se décida-t-il à demander.

 _-Puis-je voir ce message ?_ Demanda le reclus, ignorant la question de son agent.

Reese s'exécuta. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon et le tendit à son patron. Finch accéda à la messagerie et lut le texto qu'il lui avait soi-disant envoyé quelques heures auparavant :

[Au lieu de passer le réveillon seuls, que diriez-vous de le passer ensemble ? Rendez-vous chez vous, ce soir à 20h]

 _-Finch ?_ Interpela à nouveau l'agent dont l'anxiété ne faisait que monter à mesure que son ami restait figé devant le texto.

L'attitude pour le moins étrange de Finch le perturbait au point que, instinctivement, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la crosse de son révolver caché dans un tiroir. Ce geste mais surtout le fait que son patron fasse enfin un mouvement, firent légèrement retomber la pression. Il lâcha son arme quand le reclus sortit à son tour son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon et montra un message sensiblement identique au sien, à un mot près.

[Au lieu de passer le réveillon seuls, que diriez-vous de le passer ensemble ? Rendez-vous chez moi, ce soir à 20h]

Reese comprit alors le malaise de son patron.

 _-Je ne vous ai jamais envoyé ce message,_ déclara-t-il dans un murmure alors qu'il essayait de trouver une explication logique à cet envoi.

 _-_ _Pas_ _plus que moi…_

 _-Alors qui d'autre ?_ S'interrogea l'agent en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, espérant que son patron ait plus de réponses que lui.

Finch releva lentement la tête et plongea son regard vif dans celui de son agent. Son visage était tendu, ses traits durs, ses yeux froids et la bouche pincée en un pli sévère. L'homme était en colère. John l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état.

 _-D'après-vous, Mr Reese_ ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton acéré et ironique.

Soudain, John réalisa.

 _-La Machine ?! Mais pourquoi ?_

Finch posa leurs deux portables côte-à-côte sur le plan de travail et se pencha sur eux pour déclarer d'une voix blanche, vibrante de rage.

- _Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de ma vie !_

Jamais John n'avait vu son patron aussi en colère. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le plan de travail, son corps tendu à l'extrême. Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ? En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, ils étaient seuls pour le réveillon…La Machine avait plutôt eu une bonne idée, pensa l'agent en observant avec étonnement son ami réagir avec tant de démesure. En toute honnêteté, il était même plutôt ravi de cette initiative qui lui permettait de glaner un temps précieux en compagnie de son patron, si secret, si fascinant, pour qui il éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié.

Mais Finch n'était pas de cet avis. Il était hors de lui et sa colère était d'autant plus grande que l'IA gardait ostensiblement le silence. John se pencha à son tour sur les téléphones dont les voyants demeuraient désespérément éteints.

- _Il semblerait que votre Machine bug ou boude_ , déclara-t-il avec humour, espérant ainsi dérider son patron.

Loin de s'agacer, John était plutôt amusé par cette petite blague. Il était agréablement surpris que la Machine soit dotée d'un sens de l'humour qui la rendait presque humaine.

Mais Finch était loin de ressentir le même amusement que son agent. Outre la colère, il était mortifié, humilié par cette initiative qui, si elle partait sans doute d'une bonne intention, le renvoyait à sa propre solitude avec une force décuplée. La Machine avait imposé sa présence à Reese alors que ce dernier avait peut être autre chose de prévu. La preuve, ce festin qu'il avait manifestement préparé, anticipé…sans doute pour un autre hôte.

Sans un mot, les larmes au bord des yeux, Finch pivota et quitta la cuisine.

 _-Finch ?_ Appela Reese, interloqué par l'attitude de son patron.

 _-Je suis profondément confus par l'attitude inexcusable de la Machine. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire cela…_ Déclara le reclus en traversant le salon aussi rapidement que possible, ignorant la douleur qui lui brouillait la hanche et le cœur.

- _Finch ?_ Répéta John un peu plus fort.

Mais, voyant que son patron n'obtempérait pas, l'agent s'élança à sa poursuite.

Le cœur du reclus fit un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant les pas de son partenaire se rapprocher de lui. Il se sentait misérable, vulnérable, honteux et n'avait aucune envie que John le voit dans cet état. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte du placard dans le couloir et en sortit son manteau, pressé de s'enfuir, de mettre un terme à cette humiliation dont il aurait sans doute beaucoup de mal à se remettre.

- _Harold ! Attendez !_

Reese saisit Finch par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face avant de demander d'une voix plus douce, comme s'il craignait d'effaroucher un animal apeuré :

 _-Pourquoi fuyez-vous ?_

 _-Je…Je ne fuis pas,_ répondit d'une petite voix l'informaticien, tête baissée pour cacher sa gêne et les larmes de honte qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues.

 _-Ca y ressemble pourtant,_ continua Reese toujours aussi doucement en desserrant son étau, laissant Finch libre de ses mouvements.

 _-Je ne veux pas imposer ma présence plus longtemps…Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris…Je vous laisse, vous avez certainement mieux à faire…_

John, qui écoutait jusque là en silence les explications plus que confuses de son partenaire, essaya de couper cette avalanche d'excuses :

 _-Finch…_

Mais l'autre homme n'écoutait pas et continuait sa litanie :

 _-Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous soyez en colère, c'est inexcusable…_

 _-_ _Ca suffit_ _!_ Coupa brusquement Reese.

Finch sursauta et cessa de parler. Reese s'en voulut instantanément d'avoir perdu son calme mais il avait maintenant toute l'attention du reclus. Il saisit délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index et le força à relever la tête. Son cœur se serra en voyant le visage ravagé par la culpabilité de l'autre homme. John plongea son regard dans celui troublé de larmes de son ami et murmura alors d'une voix douce et rauque :

 _-Non, il n'y a rien que je souhaite le plus au monde que_ _de_ _passer cette soirée du réveillon avec vous._

Emu par cette déclaration, Finch déglutit péniblement. L'honnêteté qui réchauffait les prunelles d'ordinaire glacées de Reese le rassura un peu mais la dernière phrase de l'agent prononcée d'une voix suppliante acheva de le convaincre :

- _Restez Finch, s'il-vous-plait…_

L'informaticien hésita encore quelques secondes avant de murmurer d'une voix faible :

 _-Comme vous voulez._

 _-Oui je le veux…_

Rassuré mais toujours mal à l'aise, Finch reposa son manteau sur son cintre. Mais le mouvement fit tomber son cadeau de sa poche. Avant que l'informaticien n'ait le temps de réagir, John se baissa pour le ramasser.

 _-Un cadeau ? Pour moi ?_ Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Le jeune homme souriait comme un enfant en tournant la boite devant son nez comme pour en deviner le contenu. Toujours sous le coup des émotions intenses et contradictoires qu'il venait de vivre, Finch passa sa langue ses lèvres desséchées avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

 _-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste quelques babioles pour marquer le coup._

 _-Puisqu'il semblerait que l'heure en soit aux cadeaux, que diriez-vous de repasser au salon ?_ Demanda l'agent en adressant un sourire réconfortant à son patron avant de lui rendre son paquet.

Finch hocha la tête. Reese tourna alors les talons pour revenir dans le salon. Mais au lieu de s'y arrêter, l'agent fila dans la cuisine, laissant Finch seul, planté au milieu de la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec son paquet.

- _Joyeux Noël, Finch,_ annonça le jeune homme en lui tendant timidement son cadeau.

Touché par ce geste, Harold balbutia des remerciements :

 _-Merci, il ne fallait pas…_

 _-Ce n'est pas grand-chose,_ expliqua l'agent en retournant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les verres abandonnés sur le plan de travail.

L'informaticien aurait presque juré que John était nerveux alors qu'il commençait à déballer son paquet. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, il déchira le papier cadeau avec des gestes impatients. Mais au fur et à mesure que la surprise se dévoilait, le sourire de l'homme se flétrit avant de se figer. Il essaya de faire bonne figure en sortant du papier un …magnifique pull tricoté aux couleurs de Noël.

Finch dût faire appel à toute sa bonne éducation et à ses quelques notions de théâtre pour afficher un sourire crispé et déclarer :

 _-Oh… Il est magnifique…_

Sirotant son vin, Reese ne le quittait pas des yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres comme s'il s'amusait de la gêne de l'autre homme.

 _-Vous ne l'essayez pas ?_

 _-Je…Je…_ Balbutia l'informaticien en essayant de trouver une réponse appropriée pour décliner l'offre sans froisser son agent.

 _-Laissez-moi vous aider_ , annonça à brûle-pourpoint le jeune homme en posant son verre sur la table avant de s'approcher de son patron.

Le cœur de Finch bondit dans sa poitrine quand Reese repoussa les pans de sa veste pour lui retirer. Après avoir posé le vêtement sur le dossier d'une chaise, il lui prit le pull des mains avant de le passer par-dessus sa tête. De guerre lasse, le reclus enfila docilement son cadeau.

- _Il vous va parfaitement bien_ , annonça John en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

Il était visiblement ravi de voir son patron dans cet accoutrement plus qu'improbable. Finch comprit alors qu'il se moquait de lui. Le rouge de la colère et de la gêne colora ses joues alors qu'il déclarait sèchement :

 _-J'espère que vous vous amusez bien, Mr Reese._

L'intéressé éclata alors franchement de rire.

 _-_ _Vous n'avez pas honte_ _de vous ?!_ Déclara le reclus d'un ton qu'il espérait mordant.

Mais la bonne humeur de Reese était communicative. Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se moquant de lui-même mais aussi émerveillé d'entendre le rire si rare de son agent. Pour être honnête, il l'entendait pour la première fois et en était profondément ému. Essuyant ses larmes de joie du revers de la main, John retrouva peu à peu son calme et annonça avec sérieux :

 _-Regardez dans vos poches._

Surpris par le ton grave de son associé, le reclus glissa la main dans les poches de son tout nouveau vêtement et fut surpris d'y trouver une enveloppe. Il la sortit, l'ouvrit et y trouva deux places pour l'opéra.

- _Deux billets pour la Traviata au New York City Theatre?_ Lut le reclus avec émotion.

 _-Je sais que vous adorez l'opéra mais à cause des missions, vous n'y allez jamais,_ expliqua l'agent avec un sourire timide, _ça vous plait ?_

- _Oui beaucoup, merci John_ , répondit d'une voix tremblante l'informaticien, touché par ce geste d'une étonnante délicatesse.

 _-Tant mieux, je suis content,_ déclara l'agent, comme si le simple fait d'avoir rendu heureux son parton suffisait à son bonheur.

Les larmes à nouveau aux yeux, Finch resta un bon moment à contempler les tickets. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas donné le sien. Il était nerveux, car en comparaison, sa surprise était bien fade. Il inspira profondément et tendit le petit paquet.

Reese le saisit délicatement et le contempla à nouveau, le soupesant comme s'il essayait d'en deviner le contenu sans l'ouvrir.

 _-Vous pouvez le déballer, vous savez,_ offrit le reclus en retenant un sourire devant cette attitude presque enfantine, à l'opposé de son métier d'agent implacable.

Finch avait toujours été fasciné par la faculté de l'autre homme à avoir su garder son humanité malgré tout ce que la vie lui avait fait subir. Il l'observa avec un étrange mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation ouvrir son cadeau. Une fois le papier déchiré, John ouvrit la boite et y découvrit une cravate en soie noire ainsi que deux boutons de manchettes en argent. Pendant d'interminables secondes, le jeune homme resta interdit.

Certain d'avoir commis un impair, le cerveau de Finch s'emballa. Il chercha désespérément quoi dire pour justifier son choix, mais Reese vint à son secours avec son humour habituel :

 _-Vous ne me trouvez pas assez élégant, Finch ?_

 _-Oh, pas du tout,_ balbutia le reclus en rougissant.

Mais l'homme perdit l'usage de la parole lorsqu'il vit son agent entreprendre de mettre ses nouveaux effets. Il abaissa les manches de sa chemise et, comme s'il faisait ce geste tous les jours, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, plaça les boutons de manchettes à ses poignets. Il les observa d'un œil critique, jouant à faire refléter la lumière sur le métal précieux.

- _Merci Finch, ils sont magnifiques._

L'intéressé se détendit aussitôt, ressentant une joie complètement irrationnelle et disproportionnée en regardant son agent porter ses cadeaux. Il savait maintenant ce que devaient ressentir les pères de famille qui, sans doute au même moment, déguisés en Père Noël, voyaient briller le bonheur dans les yeux de leur progéniture.

- _Et la cravate_ ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Finch, pressé de voir enfin Reese avec une chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut.

Reese esquissa un sourire en coin comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Avec une lenteur extrême et un regard que le reclus aurait pu qualifier de charmeur, il referma les boutons de sa chemise puis releva son col. Après avoir passé la cravate autour de son cou, il la noua avec dextérité puis serra le nœud. Une fois terminé, il se tourna vers Finch pour s'offrir à son regard incisif et demanda :

 _-Alors ? Suis-je assez élégant pour vous ?_

L'informaticien avait une multitude de réponses polies sur le bout de la langue mais il préféra mettre de côté sa prudence et se prêter au subtil jeu de séduction initié par son associé.

 _-Pas tout à fait…_ répondit-il avec malice.

John haussa un sourcil interrogateur en observant son patron s'approcher en boitant. Il retint son souffle lorsque Finch se posta devant lui pour saisir délicatement le nœud de sa cravate entre ses doigts. Après avoir raté un battement, le cœur de John s'emballa. Il était rare que les deux hommes soient aussi proches. La dernière fois, il portait une bombe sur la poitrine…

Estimant que le nœud n'était pas assez droit, le reclus entreprit de le réajuster. Reese avait la gorge serrée, mais son col et sa cravate n'y étaient pour rien. Il s'était raidi mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était exaspéré d'avoir raté son nœud. Il tremblait intérieurement, combattant l'irrésistible envie qu'il avait, d'enlacer son patron, si proche, trop proche.

 _-Voilà qui est mieux_ , déclara Harold en se reculant d'un pas pour mieux admirer son partenaire.

 _-Merci, Finch..._ répondit l'agent d'une voix rauque en souriant timidement.

 _-Essayez de l'utiliser_ , conseilla Finch avant de se diriger vers la table.

Il saisit son verre et but une grande rasade de vin pour se donner contenance. Reese le regarda déguster son Pétrus puis réalisa que son repas n'était pas tout à fait prêt. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir des tranches de saumon frais. Il posa le poisson sur une planche à découper, s'empara d'un couteau et commença à le couper en petits dés.

Intrigué, Finch s'approcha et se posta à côté de lui. Il l'observa en silence, étonné de découvrir ce nouvel et très inédit aspect de la personnalité complexe de son agent.

 _-Je ne savais pas que vous saviez si bien cuisiner_ , murmura-t-il comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

Il contemplait les mouvements du jeune homme, fasciné par ses mains élégantes qui maniaient le couteau avec la même dextérité que les armes.

- _Ah Bon ? Je suis surpris que la Machine ait négligé ce détail_ , ironisa l'agent sans ralentir son ouvrage.

 _-Peut être qu'elle n'y avait pas vu un grand intérêt pour ses missions,_ suggéra Finch, troublé par cette lacune étonnante de la part de sa création omnisciente.

Un silence confortable envahit la cuisine. Les deux hommes semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Le plus jeune rompit le premier le silence.

 _-Ma mère m'a tout appris, elle était une excellente cuisinière_ , murmura-t-il d'un ton nostalgique.

Finch accueillit cette confidence intime comme le plus précieux des cadeaux. Il savait que John se dévoilait peu, gardant jalousement le peu de vie privée qui lui restait. L'informaticien était donc honoré de connaître ce petit morceau de jeunesse.

 _-Elle serait fière de vous._

 _-Pour ma cuisine, surement…pour le reste, j'en doute_ , répondit John sans relever les yeux de son plan de travail.

Subtilement, l'ambiance changea. L'atmosphère était moins légère, moins enjouée, plus lourde. Poussé par une irrésistible envie de réconforter le jeune homme, Harold posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du tueur, sentant la fermeté de ses muscles sous le mince tissu de sa chemise. Surpris, ce dernier cessa son mouvement et posa sur Finch un regard interrogatif.

 _-John, ne vous dénigrez pas, je vous en prie, vous êtes un homme bon, la plus extraordinaire personne que je connaisse,_ affirma avec force l'informaticien, vaguement conscient d'outrepasser son rôle de patron, laissant parler, pour la première fois, son cœur.

 _-Merci,_ répondit simplement l'agent d'une voix rauque, profondément ému par la confiance absolue qu'il lut dans les yeux de son patron.

 _-Je peux vous aider ?_ Proposa Finch, essayant maladroitement de désamorcer cette situation émotionnellement chargée.

Après un léger moment de flottement, Reese répondit :

 _-Vous pouvez préparer la marinade si vous voulez._

 _-Bien sûr,_ répondit le reclus en remontant les manches de son pull puis de sa chemise.

 _-Mélangez une cuillère d'huile, une cuillère de vinaigre balsamique puis ajoutez le jus d'un citron vert et d'un citron jaune._

Finch écouta les instructions avec attention puis s'exécuta. C'était d'autant plus facile que les ingrédients étaient déjà sortis sur le plan de travail. Il pressa les agrumes puis mélangea les jus à l'aide d'un petit fouet avec l'huile et le vinaigre. Sans un mot, Reese vint se poster juste à côté de lui pour renverser les cubes de poisson dans le mélange. L'informaticien s'effaça pour laisser son partenaire terminer la préparation.

 _-Et voilà, nous pouvons passer à table_ , annonça-t-il avec fierté en déposant un brin d'aneth sur les deux tartares de saumon.

Le jeune homme se lava soigneusement les mains puis prit les assiettes avant de se diriger vers le salon, Finch sur ses talons. Posant son verre de vin devant son assiette, Harold prit place en face de John. Les deux hommes dégustèrent leur entrée dans un calme religieux, chacun savourant le raffinement et la fraicheur du met. Une fois le plat terminé, John desservit et revint avec la dinde et les petits gratins.

Harold l'observa découper la volaille tout en sirotant un nouveau verre de Petrus. A ce rythme, il ne pourrait bientôt plus conduire et se félicita de ne pas à avoir à prendre le volant. Quant à rentrer à pieds…Finch pressentait vaguement que son retour allait être difficile. Il rejeta ses inquiétudes dans un coin de son esprit car il voulait profiter pleinement de la soirée.

La suite du repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue. Les deux hommes savouraient le succulent dîner arrosé de vins de qualité. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les barrières tombaient et la confiance s'installait, au point même qu'ils se laissèrent aller à quelques confidences.

Ainsi, Finch écouta avec attention John raconter quelques anecdotes sur son enfance passée dans l'état de Washington entre sa sœur, Sophie et sa mère, Margaret. En revanche, le jeune homme garda le silence sur son père. Le reclus respecta son mutisme et ne posa aucune question sur ce sujet qu'il imaginait douloureux. En retour, l'informaticien se livra lui aussi. Il évoqua son enfance heureuse dans une ferme de l'Ohio puis la maladie de son père. Pour Harold, raconter cet épisode de sa vie était une première. Mais par-delà la tristesse, il était conscient que cet événement traumatique avait fait de lui, l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il était, quelque part, à l'origine de la Machine.

Une fois la dernière bouchée de bûche glacée avalée, les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé pour savourer un verre de cognac en guise de digestif.

 _-Merci pour cette formidable soirée,_ dit soudainement Finch, rompant ainsi le silence confortable qui avait envahi le loft.

 _-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, Finch, mais plutôt votre Machine,_ répondit Reese avec un petit rire.

Finch acquiesça en silence en remuant doucement son verre pour permettre à l'alcool fort de dégager tout son arôme.

 _-Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a fait ça ?_ S'interrogea le tueur, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

L'informaticien garda le silence. Contrairement à son agent, il savait pertinemment pourquoi l'IA avait organisé ce dîner. Elle avait dû s'apercevoir qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de John bien plus qu'une simple amitié, aussi avait-elle essayé de jouer les entremetteuses. Finch soupira. Il allait devoir avoir une nouvelle conversation avec sa Création en ce qui concernait les limites…

Sous les effets conjugués de la fatigue, de ce copieux repas et de l'alcool, l'informaticien se sentit subitement las et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il reposa son verre de cognac sur la table basse et se leva, chancelant légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre.

 _-Il se fait tard, je vais y aller_ , commença-t-il en se dirigeant maladroitement vers le couloir pour prendre son manteau.

John, qui s'était levé en même temps que son patron, le retint une nouvelle fois par le bras.

 _-Vous n'allez pas sortir par un temps pareil ?!_ S'exclama-t-il en désignant la tempête de neige qui faisait toujours rage dehors.

Finch resta immobile, contemplant, à travers les gigantesques fenêtres du loft, les épais flocons qui tombaient sans discontinuer.

 _-Je n'ai guère le choix…_ répondit-il d'une voix incertaine tandis que la main de John restait agrippée à son bras.

 _-Vous pourriez rester dormir ici?_ Proposa l'agent en désignant du menton son lit dans le fond de la pièce.

 _-Non !_ répondit le reclus avec précipitation, trop, sans doute, puisque l'agent tressaillit.

Harold vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter, ses poings le serrer un peu trop fort avant de le relâcher brutalement. Son regard se fit froid et dur comme de l'acier alors qu'il se composait un visage indéchiffrable.

 _-Bien, comme vous voudrez_ , dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de se détourner pour le laisser partir.

L'informaticien se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir involontairement blessé l'autre homme. Il essaya alors maladroitement de se justifier. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Reese pour le retenir.

 _-John, Vous vous méprenez…_

Mais son initiative eut pour effet de faire sortir Reese de ses gonds. Il se retourna brusquement et se pencha vers lui, menaçant.

 _-Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je vous saute dessus pendant votre sommeil ?!_ Explosa le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard où se mêlaient la colère, le mépris et la tristesse.

Ce changement brusque d'attitude laissa d'abord Harold muet de stupeur puis profondément triste. Car Reese faisait complètement fausse route. Ce n'était pas de son agent dont il avait peur mais plutôt de ses propres réactions. Il craignait ne pas résister à la tentation, d'être trop faible et céder à ce désir qui le rongeait depuis tant de temps…

Et soudain, à son corps défendant, il verbalisa ses pensées les plus secrètes d'une toute petite voix, un souffle, un murmure si faible qu'il fallait être très proche de lui pour l'entendre. Mais Reese était proche...Et il l'entendit parfaitement chuchoter :

 _-J'aurai plutôt peur de l'inverse…_

Un silence de plomb accueillit cet aveu. Les deux hommes s'étaient figés dans un même mouvement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de révéler, Finch était pétrifié et attendait avec angoisse une réaction de la part de son partenaire. John, quant à lui, restait interdit, comme s'il doutait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

L'air entre les deux hommes était devenu lourd, chargé d'électricité. Mais Finch en avait trop dit et John était loin d'être idiot. Il avait compris la crainte de son patron. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et sa colère s'envola comme par magie, remplacée par une joie intense.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, l'agent laissa libre cours à son envie irrépressible de toucher son patron. Il leva une main tremblante vers la joue devenue écarlate de honte de son compagnon et la caressa tendrement, comme s'il craignait de le casser ou de lui faire peur s'il devenait trop insistant. Sa caresse était légère, douce, timide et révérencieuse. John essayait de réfréner ses envies, son désir irrésistible d'aller plus loin, craignant d'effrayer son compagnon s'il laissait parler ses sentiments sans retenue. Mais, ce que l'agent ignorait, était que Finch n'était absolument pas effrayé. Bien au contraire. Le reclus réalisa soudain qu'il attendait cet instant depuis le début de la soirée. Depuis des mois. Peut-être même, depuis des années. Il retint sa respiration quand il sentit les doigts hésitants de son compagnon glisser doucement sur sa peau avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux.

John approcha alors doucement son visage du sien. Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, il se pencha lentement et prit possession de cette bouche qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, en avait trop dit. Son baiser était doux, presque incertain. Puis, voyant que son partenaire y répondait avec ferveur, le jeune homme l'embrassa avec plus de sensualité, sa langue s'aventurant dans cette bouche offerte à la recherche de sa consœur. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux pour descendre le long de son torse. Elles s'aventurèrent avec une sorte de fièvre sous le pull et la chemise à la recherche d'un contact charnel.

Les yeux clos, chaviré d'émotion, Finch se lova contre Reese et s'abandonna aux sensations merveilleuses qu'il faisait naître en lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple baiser le mettrait dans un tel état. Son corps, qui était depuis l'attentat du ferry son pire ennemi, tremblait, non plus de douleur mais de désir. Ce baiser lui laissait apercevoir un monde nouveau, où seules comptaient les lèvres de Reese sur les siennes, sa langue qui explorait sa bouche, ses mains aux caresses délicieusement impudiques.

Les lèvres douces de John quittèrent la bouche d'Harold pour tracer un sillon brûlant jusqu'à son lobe qu'il mordilla doucement, provoquant de violents frissons chez sa victime consentante. Il cessa son petit jeu érotique pour lui murmurer tout contre son oreille d'une voix rauque remplie de promesses:

- _Harold…Restez…_

Incertain, le jeune homme se recula pour plonger ses yeux bleus obscurcis de désir dans ceux de son partenaire. Mais cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que Finch avait pris sa décision. Ces baisers, aussi sensuels et tendres soient-ils, n'étaient pas suffisants. Il voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus…Il voulait découvrir son corps, l'explorer, le goûter, connaître ce qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir, chavirer dans l'extase.

- _Oui…_ dit-il dans un souffle, impatient de découvrir ce monde nouveau fait de volupté.

Dardant sur son ami un regard plein de convoitise, Reese le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le lit au fond du loft.

 _-Que diriez-vous d'ôter votre cadeau de Noël ?_ Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants de malice.

La bouche trop sèche pour répondre, Finch se contenta d'ôter son pull sans un mot avant de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce. John lui sourit avant de l'attirer à nouveau à lui. Il l'embrassa avec passion, ses mains défaisant avec fébrilité les boutons de son gilet puis de sa chemise. Etourdi par ce baiser, Finch réalisa que les pans de ses vêtements s'écartaient quand il sentit l'air frais sur son torse dénudé. Sans cesser ses baisers de plus en plus fiévreux, le reclus aida son compagnon qui s'attaquait avec fébrilité à la boucle de sa ceinture et se débarrassa définitivement de tous ses vêtements.

Etonnement, il ne ressentit aucune honte à se montrer nu devant John. Dans ses fantasmes, il s'était toujours imaginé être mal à l'aise en dévoilant son corps meurtri et légèrement épaissi par l'âge et le manque d'exercice à son agent au physique parfait. Mais la lueur affamée qu'il vit dans les prunelles azures le rassura et eut même le curieux effet de le faire se sentir l'homme le plus désiré de la terre.

Mais alors que Reese le poussait doucement pour l'allonger, Finch, le prenant par surprise, le saisit par la cravate pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent alors sur le lit en riant comme des enfants. Finch tira sur la bande de tissu de soie pour embrasser son partenaire. Son baiser, d'abord brûlant, se fit ensuite plus sensuel. Sa langue dessina le contour des lèvres de John avant de les entrouvrir sans trop de difficulté. L'agent, étonné par cet assaut, se laissa faire, trop heureux de découvrir que sa passion était partagée. Il décida même d'être taquin à son tour.

Lorsque Finch tira à nouveau sur sa cravate, il résista, restant sciemment à distance.

- _John…_ murmura le reclus d'une voix suppliante.

 _-Alors comme ça, vous voulez jouer avec ma cravate, Mr Finch ?_ demanda Reese en se redressant sous le regard frustré de son partenaire.

 _-Je préférerai jouer avec une autre chose_ , lui répondit Harold en se redressant sur ses coudes pour mieux l'observer.

Reese s'assit à califourchon sur son amant et entreprit de se déshabiller. Finch retint sa respiration en observant l'autre homme, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, dénouer son nœud de cravate avant de le faire lentement glisser autour de son cou. Il la jeta négligemment sur le couvre-lit à côté d'eux avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Partant du col, le jeune homme mettait un point d'honneur à ouvrir son vêtement avec lenteur et sensualité. Finch se dit que John avait dû être strip-teaseur dans une autre vie. Il l'observait les yeux mi-clos et luttait pour ne pas déchirer cette satanée chemise et écourter cet effeuillage qui le mettait au supplice.

Une fois ouverte, John la laissa doucement glisser sur ses épaules avant de s'en débarrasser. Elle rejoignit les vêtements de Finch au pied du lit. Il porta ensuite les mains à la boucle de sa ceinture, l'ouvrit puis déboutonna son pantalon. Dans un même mouvement, il le retira ainsi que ses sous-vêtements avant de se repositionner sur son amant.

Désormais complètement nus, les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes à s'observer en silence. Finch connaissait le corps de Reese pour l'avoir soigné à de multiples reprises mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à le détailler, s'émerveillant de l'harmonie de ses courbes, de ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, de sa couleur délicieusement dorée. Il laissa son regard dériver sur son torse avant de descendre sur son ventre et plus bas encore. Sa respiration devint lourde et sa bouche, tellement sèche, qu'il s'humecta les lèvres en pensant aux délices à venir.

Reese se laissa détailler, fier de voir la lueur de convoitise illuminer les prunelles bleues de son compagnon. L'agent contempla à son tour son partenaire allongé sous lui. Loin d'être rebuté par les cicatrices chirurgicales qu'il voyait pour la première fois sur la nuque et sur la hanche de l'informaticien, l'agent ressentait une furieuse envie de le protéger, de soulager ce corps meurtri, de le faire trembler de plaisir. Le regard d'acier dériva sur le corps de Finch comme une caresse pendant plusieurs minutes. Finch frissonna d'anticipation en voyant le jeune homme basculer lentement vers lui.

Mais, contre toute attente, John ne se pencha ni pour l'embrasser ni pour le caresser mais pour ramasser sa cravate dont l'informaticien avait complètement oublié la présence juste à côté de lui.

 _-Laisse-moi m'amuser à mon tour. Ce petit bout de tissu éveille mon imagination_ , murmura le jeune homme d'une voix charmeuse en ôtant les lunettes de son compagnon.

Reese laissa la cravate de soie effleurer le bras de Finch qui tressaillit au contact du tissu froid sur sa peau surchauffée. Il la fit lentement remonter jusqu'à son épaule avant de glisser sur son visage, juste devant ses yeux, lui bloquant ainsi la vue. L'agent se pencha alors vers un Finch désormais aveugle et l'embrassa ardemment pendant très longtemps tout en maintenant le bandeau improvisé.

 _-Je pourrais te bander les yeux_ , ronronna-t-il en retirant la cravate dans une douce caresse pour rendre la vue à son partenaire.

 _-Non…Je veux pouvoir te regarder_ , répondit le reclus à bout de souffle.

Finch leva les mains vers son agent et caressa tendrement son beau visage, suivant la courbe des sourcils qui ornaient son regard bleu. John lui offrit un sourire entendu. Il comprenait ô combien son partenaire car lui-même ressentait l'impérieux besoin de voir les émotions se refléter dans le regard si expressif du reclus. Il voulait voir ses yeux s'obscurcir de plaisir, se troubler lorsqu'il lui avouerait son amour, chavirer lorsqu'il cèderait à la jouissance.

Reese continua alors son petit manège, faisant inexorablement monter le désir. Saisissant les poignets de l'informaticien, il les lia avec la cravate avant de les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête. Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui et il murmura d'une voix séductrice :

 _-Et que penses-tu de ceci ?_

 _-Non… je veux pouvoir te toucher…_

La respiration du reclus était lourde. Il tremblait en sentant le corps dur de son partenaire se presser contre lui alors qu'il lui maintenait les mains. Il essaya de l'embrasser mais le jeune homme se recula.

 _-John…_ murmura-t-il, au désespoir.

L'agent sentit le désarroi chez son partenaire et décida de redevenir sérieux. Il libéra Finch qui en profita pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs bouches brûlantes s'unirent à nouveau. Plus rien n'existait que cette passion qui les submergeait. Mais avant de succomber complètement, John voulait s'assurer d'une dernière chose. Il se détacha à contrecœur de son partenaire et plongea son regard subitement grave dans le sien.

 _-Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir te regarder, je veux te toucher, je veux te caresser, je veux voir ta réaction lorsque je te dirai que je t'aime._

Il fit une pause puis murmura d'une voix profonde et sincère:

 _-Je t'aime, Harold._

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Finch. La tension entre eux était palpable. Il chercha quelque chose à dire, mais tous les mots semblaient bien impuissants à exprimer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Alors, dans un élan presque désespéré où se mêlaient la joie et le soulagement, Harold l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Par ce baiser, si doux, si tendre, si honnête, il lui montrait toute la sincérité et toute la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Finch réussit enfin à murmurer tout contre sa bouche un _Je t'aime_ , vibrant d'émotion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _La bibliothèque_

 _24 décembre_

 _Un peu après 23h_

Il était déjà tard quand Shaw rentra dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans le pensionnat de jeunes filles avec Genrika Zhirova. Elle-même orpheline, la tueuse avait mis un point d'honneur à tenir compagnie à la fillette durant cette journée particulière où l'absence de famille se faisait encore plus cruellement ressentir.

Satisfaite d'avoir partagée ces instants précieux avec sa protégée, la tueuse s'apprêtait maintenant à passer la fin de soirée avec Root. Légèrement tendue, elle vérifia encore une fois que son cadeau était bien dans sa poche et pénétra dans la pièce remplie d'ouvrages précieux qui avait servi de cellule à la hackeuse. Elle s'apprêtait à passer les grilles désormais ouvertes lorsqu'elle se figea.

Si son visage était stoïque, son regard noir en disait long. Haussant un sourcil, elle déclara tout en s'avançant prudemment :

 _-Je ne veux absolument rien savoir._

 _-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt_ , répondit Root tandis qu'elle allumait des bougies en arborant un sourire radieux…ainsi que deux cornes de rennes sur la tête.

FIN


End file.
